How I fell in Love with the Wedding Planner
by Mary A.P.B.A
Summary: Jace proposed to Aline, Aline can't plan the wedding, now Jace is in charge of the wedding and when Izzy suggests her friend who is a wedding planner. The last thing Jace expected was to fall in love with his wedding planner. Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments I only own the plot
1. Prologue

_It took me a day to decide if I should propose or not_

_It took me 2 days to propose_

_It took me 4 days realize we needed a wedding planner_

_It took me a week to care for someone else_

_It took me 2 weeks to think twice about my decision_

_It took me 3 weeks to regret my decision_

_It took me 4 weeks to realize I was falling in love_

_It took me 5 weeks to fall in love with the wedding planner._

_I'm screwed…_


	2. Proposal

**Day 1**

_Should I propose or not _I thought _Maybe I should just make a list of why I should propose or not…hmm… I know maybe I should just toss a coin tails propose heads not propose_

I took a coin and tossed it in the air…

_Tails _

_Well at least there's always divorce _I thought

I left my expensive condo and went to Aline's house using my black Lamborghini when I arrived her house I knocked on her door and knocked 2 times when the door opened I was greeted by her butler, he led me to the living room and sat on one of her expensive chairs "Miss Penhallow will be with you in a minute" He told me, I nodded in response.

I took the velvet covered box from my pocket and observed, I asked myself a lot of questions, questions like; should I marry her, Is her being good in bed worth it and a lot more.

After 30 long minutes Aline finally arrived wearing a black skirt that was too short, with a white tank top 2 sizes too small and red hooker heels she looked _hot _"Hi babe" I said "Hello to you too Handsome" She said seductively while she bites her lip thinking that it's sexy she just looked unattractive doing that I shook my head of thought

I kneeled on one knee _it's now or never _I thought "Will you Marry Me?" I asked looking at her face caked with make-up, she looked at me before answering "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS" she squealed I thought my ears would bleed because of her squealing

_Dear God, I know I'm atheist and stuff but please, please, PLEASE don't make me regret my decision cause that ring caused me a lot of effing money. _


	3. Afraid

After I proposed to Aline we decided to inform our closest family members in person, me and Aline waited for 30 minutes for them to arrive…doing things

All of our closest family members where here except for Aline's parents they were deceased, all of them were seated my step-parents, Maryse and Robert, were seated on the loveseat, my step-siblings, Alec and Isabelle, were seated across from them on separate armchairs, while Alec's boyfriend, yes I said boyfriend Alec is gay, Magnus was standing beside Alec in his glittery glory, and Sebastian, Aline's cousin was near the door looking bored, while me and Aline occupied her brown leather couch in the middle

"Everyone I have great news, me and Aline are getting married" I said while holding her hand, My parents looked disappointed, Isabelle had a fake smile on her face, Alec looked like he could faint any minute, Magnus was raising an eyebrow and Sebastian looked surprised usual, their expressions was not what I expected.

"Well what do you have to say" Aline said obviously annoyed that they weren't jumping for joy, I mean who could blame them they weren't really fond of Aline, in my family she was described as the queen b*tch

After Aline said those words everyone perked up instantly with fake smiles and congratulations after that Izzy and Magnus stayed behind to help me and Aline plan for the wedding the three of us were sitting on the couch Aline was talking on the phone with her boss, Jonathan Morgenstern CEO of the Morgenstern Corperation

"So Izzy said when, do you want your wedding?" she asked

"Around May"

"Ok, so that gives us around 5 months"

"So how do you plan a wedding exactly"

"Umm…I don't really know how to plan one" she said sheepishly

"What! So you're going to help me plan a wedding and you don't know how!" I yelled

"Maybe Magnus knows" She looked at Magnus with a hopeful expression

"Sorry, Darlings this is also my first one" he said with a guilty expression

"Ok, so you're telling me that you're gonna help me plan a wedding by not knowing anything about it?" I yelled

"Oh, Wait! I know a someone who's a wedding planner" Izzy yelled

Clary was not really pretty the last time I saw her was in high school she had frizzy red hair that was untamable, big dorky glasses, braces that looked like she wore metal on her face, and she also had a lot of acne, and she always wore oversize shirts with ugly prints on them

The only thing pretty about her was her eyes they were green like the forest and I last time I saw her she confessed that she had a crush on me since the first day that w

Before I could reply I was cut off when Aline returned

"Jacey! I can't plan for the wedding I have to go to a 5 month business trip for the new building they made"

"What?" I shouted "So you're going to let me plan for the wedding?"

"Well…yes"

"Don't worry Jace me and Magnus are here to help you, besides you only have to decide if you like it or not and you won't need to spend much if you're going to plan it" Isabelle cut in

I instantly perked up on the idea Aline was such a big spender I could go bankrupt if she planned the wedding "Fine" I faked disappointment.

"Oh thank you, thank you, I love you so much" Aline shrieked

"I … love..you too"

"Well gotta go my flight leaves at 10" before he kissed me or more like made out with me for ten minutes before Magnus cut in saying that we should keep it PG.

After she left Izzy went to the kitchen to call the wedding planner and stuff, while Magnus stayed behind and stared at me and it creeped the hell out of me I felt that I was a little boy and he was pedophile

"Could you stop staring it creeping me out" I said

"Hmm… I can't figure you out Jace"

"What do you mean?"

"We all know you don't love her why are you marrying her?"

"I don't really know, maybe I just want to settle down…"

"I know you Jace you are not a guy who wants to "settle down" so tell me the real reason hm?"

"Fine, I'm only marrying Aline because it's like… how do I explain this… well I know because we won't really be a couple"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't want to be tied down when I'm going to marry Aline there's no chance of us having babies, Aline hates kids, and we don't really love each other, if I'm going to marry her and I don't love her and there's no chance of us having kids, that means I won't be distracted to reach my goals in life"

"Oh I get it"

"Good."

"I get that you're afraid to fall in love because you don't want the same thing that happened to your father to happen to you" He said softly "You don't want to become what your father has become when your mother left him"

He was right I was afraid to fall in love my father loved my mother very much but sometimes love wasn't enough, my father was a strong man he could handle anything.

He always told me that love can make you strong but it can also make you weak, he was right, before he met my mom he was at the bottom of the class a lot of people were shocked he was got in high school

On his junior year he met my mom, Celine, he told me it was love at first sight, he wanted to ask her out but of course he was afraid, not that he wasn't good looking or anything, he was afraid because my mom was at the top of the class and he was at the bottom

He thought he was out of her league, but my dad's feeling grew stronger so he tried to do everything to get her attention he studied very hard so that she won't think lowly of him when he graduated senior year he was at the top of his class.

It was during graduation party that he asked her out, she said yes they went to Harvard together, and graduated with honors, my mom became a doctor and my dad became lawyer

When I was around 10 that's when my parent's relationship hit a downfall my mom didn't love my dad the same way again, she left when I was 11, my father was devastated he won't talk, eat or sleep

He would just stare at her picture everyday he killed himself on the 22nd day of July, after that I was adopted by the Lightwoods they were a close family friend after I graduated I got a good job at a company and I moved out to start my own life.

After a few minutes I was silent "Well, am I right?" He smirked at me knowing that he was indeed right

Before I could answer, Isabelle's voice interrupted "Well I spoke with the wedding planner and we will meet with her at Taki's at 11 in the morning"

"What's her name?" I asked

"Clary Fray"

_Clary Fray_ I thought what a cute name


End file.
